


Snow Angel's Oooo No!

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Holiday gift for @poor-dumb-snek who wanted a GabriexBeelzebub ficGladly ❤️❤️❤️
Relationships: Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Snow Angel's Oooo No!

Hell knew no 'joy' when December rolled around, only October for their Masters Day! So when Lord Beelzebub was granted a letter from Archangel Fucking Gabriel himself to join them Above for the night, if course they accepted!

What kind of Prince declined an offer of any kind, especially the one where you got out of Hell?

The Duke's in quick snipped successions were put into their places in Hell whilst their Lord was out so when Gabriel arrived at the meeting place agreed to, he found Lord Beelzebub alone with two hot cups of something waiting, one being sipped slowly by the Lord of Hell as he approached.

"Hot Chocolate, it's good for your zzzzzoul!" Beelzebub snorted as they handed off the warm cup to the Archangel who until then wouldn't have soiled his celestial body with such gross matters-

"It's hot.." He said stupidly as he tried it off the bat.

"Noooooo?" The smaller being buzzed with a snicker whilst Gabriel tried cooling it down before trying again.

"Oh..oh ya, hot chocolate, Hot! Noted!" He said quickly then miricaled it cool enough to drink.

"You took that well…" Beelzebub buzzed suspiciously when the other drained the cup contents inside his mouth.

"For once it smelt nice! And an added bonus, your three stooges aren't here!"

He snapped his fingers and the cup was gone and in its place was lavender scarf with which he spun around his neck. 

"Why did you call me here?" Beelzebub spoke slowly, watching the Archangel closely as he stood there, as tall and powerful as ever.

"Oh..well, frankly speaking…" Bellows of smoke escaped his mouth as he spoke, Beelzebub entranced by the swirls his breath made in the cold air. "I just wanted to… Be alone tonight…. You know… Just us…?"

"And why would that be of your interessst?" Beelzebub asked even slower as Gabriel stopped, mouth open then closed as he tried to come up with the right answer.

"Fuck it, because this holiday season spiel is meant to bring mortals closer together… I kinda hoped it would work for us too…"

Beelzebub lost hold of their warm cup of hot chocolate and it split upon the cold park floor, freezing quickly into a messy brownish mess by Gabriels feet.

"I made you emote!" Gabriel said out of place, actually surprised by this feat until the Lord of Hell flared their wings and sniffed, "No, you caught me off guard you piss!" Then quicker, fixing their wings, asked, "You WANTED to spend it with me? Why?"

"Well…" His own wings shifted outward to shield the small Prince from a random cold gust of wind, "I just..just.." He grit his teeth and huffed out, "God why do you make it so hard to be truthful?" He smacked his face twice before speaking out boldly, "Because I love you, understand? Who in Hell can even MATCH me but you, Lord Beelzebub? Who has balls enough to even talk me down or put me into my place but you?"

To Lord Beelzebubs disbelief they watched the Archangel who was normally an up and snotty Messenger of Her word now lay upon the cold snowy ground writhing in disbelief of what he had just shared, the Prince of Hell themselves stared wide eyed at him as he stopped upon the snow, wings out, damp now, a weird form made below his 'in pained' displays upon the ground.

"You spoke that before, Her-" Beelzebub spoke slowly and clearly, bellows of air escaped their lips as they too spoke. Gabriel looked Above then straight towards Beelzebub and smiled sheepishly, "Angel's don't tell lies~" 

He held out his hands quickly but for once, the small Demon of Hell wasn't lunging at him for his words on 'truth speaking', but held them close as they crashed into each other and back into the snow.

"You could get-"

"I'm tired of lying, my Prince~" He smiled up at the icy cold blue eyes of Beelzebub, his voice loving, lavender eyes kind, filling with truth, "If Aziraphale and Crowely can get away with it… I don't wanna be an eternity more without you, understand me?"

"Asssssshole~" Beelzebub buzzed weakly, tears slipping free as they hugged the taller being and laughed, his long arms keeping them safe as they rolled around together in merry laughter and warmth.

As their laughter and joy eased some, the two sat upright and admired their snow Angel's-

"What in Heaven and Hell is THAT?" Gabriel asked worriedly as his snow Angel glowed bright and happy in the snow and moonlight whilst Beelzebubs ...kind of…festered where the Prince and lain in the snow in turn.

"Snow Demon, ssssmart assss!" Beelzebub buzzed with a snicker as the mess that was THEIR 'snow Angel' became a mess of flies and buzzed around their Lord's head and settled back upon their body.

"Horrific!" Gabriel snorted then laughed as he was dive-bombed by the small Prince of Hell for that shared, his voice lost as Beelzebub declared in force, "I'll GIVE you horrific, Gabriel!" And together, a weird mess of snow Angelic Demons littered the parks cold grounds, every single one in a different act of kissing and holding and laughing.


End file.
